A Year of Perfect Disasters
by Wetstar
Summary: Instead of the Reaping being for the Hunger Games, it's for a chance to go to the Capitol for a year. When our favourite 24 tributes get reaped into this, a year of crazy adventures and perfect disasters unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so if you have opened this story THANK YOU! I wasn't sure if anyone would... because the summary is most likely very confusing, here's a full summary with a bit more explanation:**

** The districts never rebelled. Instead of being a cruel government, the Capitol is slightly more like the governments of today or of after the second rebellion. There are food banks to keep you from starving and all of that fun stuff we have nowadays. There is still the Reaping, but instead of it being for The Hunger Games, it's for a chance to go to the Capitol for a year. And at the end of the year, the tributes announce on live TV, whether they will "Stay or Leave". "Stay" meaning stay in the Capitol for the rest of their lives, and "Leave" meaning go back to their District. Each tribute decides for themselves. If they stay, they are still allowed contact with their families but they can't go home. A few months after the "Stay or Leave" announcements, the Reaping happens again. During the year that they stay in the Capitol, they're stay in a similar building to the building the tributes stay in during The Hunger Games. They are allowed to communicate with each other, and are given technologies like cell phones and laptops. If they want anything from home, they give a list of things to their mentor(a former tribute who stayed) and they give the list to the tribute's family. The mentor will teach the tributes how to act during interviews and such. The escort will teach the tributes how the Capitol works. **

** I think that's about it. Everything else will be explained during the story. If not, I'll mention it in another chapter. If it helps, think of it as a scholarship. Oh, and there can still be volunteers!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games. Or anything recognizable. **

I hold onto Prim's hand as we walk to the Reaping. Around us, everyone chatters excitedly. A chance to go to the Capitol! Who wouldn't want that! The strange thing is everyone wants it, but very few 'Stay'. Most like to return to their families. The only ones that stand out in my mind are Haymitch Abernathy, who mentors most years and Madge Undersee, my best friend who stayed last year.

No one knows exactly why she stayed. Madge was the mayor's daughter, so it's not like she was starving and wanted to stay so that she always had a full belly. Some people say it's because she wanted more glory than just being the mayor's daughter. Some say she got pregnant. Not even her parents know. After she stayed, I went to their house every couple of days to see if they had heard from her. After a while, I stopped. I guess the Capitol changed her from being the sweet girl I knew to being an arrogant, stuck up one.

We get to the sign in area and sign in. Literally. We write our names in a book. Wow, that's so hard. Not. I look down at Prim. She doesn't seem nervous at all. She actually seems a bit excited. "Do you think they'll pick me?" she asks.

"Probably not." I reply. "You're one slip out of thousands."

"I wish you had let me put my name in more times."

Here's how the Reaping works. Every year your name goes in once more than the year before. So when you're 12(the first year you enter), your name goes in once. 13, twice. 14, three times. And so on. But if you want to, you can put your name in more times. If you do? Well it costs more. It's free to enter until you start adding extra slips. In fact, it's mandatory. But after that, if you want extra slips, you have to pay $3. Per slip. And if you're poor like us, that can add up. So even though she wanted to, I didn't let Prim put her name in more times.

Besides, it would just be a waste. If she is reaped(which she won't) I won't let her go. I'll volunteer. I don't want Prim wandering around a huge city by herself. She's twelve.

Prim and I go into our age groupings. The mayor walks up to the microphone. "So shall we get on with the Reaping?" he asks.

Almost everyone cheers. I'm one of the few who doesn't. I think it's stupid. Besides, I don't want to go to the Capitol. I have to look after Prim and our mother. After our father died, our mother became depressed, and I've had to look after all three of us. That means hunting in the woods, since I'm too proud to go to the food banks. Besides, hunting keeps meat on our table. Food banks don't give us meat because it spoils while kept in their stores, and the meat at the butcher's is way too expensive.

While I've been spacing out, Mayor Undersee has finished his speech and Effie Trinket has taken the microphone. Effie's our Capitol escort. She was born and raised in the Capitol, and while our tributes are there, she will help them understand how the Capitol works.

"Let's start with the ladies shall we?"she says before walking over to the glass Reaping ball that holds all our names in it. Effie reaches deep, deep down and grabs a slip. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the paper. I'm expecting a merchant girl. They have the money to spend on the extra slips and buy quite a few. I definitely wasn't expecting "Primrose Everdeen!"

Prim heads up to the stage, a slight smile on her face. I hate to take the smile away, but I can't let her go. They let the tributes wander around the Capitol and I'm not letting Prim get lost in a big city. She could get hurt. So I rush forward calling out "I volunteer!"

Prim spins around looking shocked but Effie's waving me towards the stage saying "Come on up dear!"

I walk up the stairs and face my district. "Now for the boys!" Effie says. She reaches into the ball. I hope beyond hope that it's my hunting partner Gale. He's also my best friend, and that way I'll know at least one person. "Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no! The only person who knows my most embarrassing moment! After my father died, while my mother was first in her depression, we ran out of money and were slowly beginning to starve. You can only go to food banks so many times and take so much without raising suspicions. Besides, I don't like food banks very much. I was trying to sell some of Prim's baby clothes when he came up to me. I was behind his family's bakery so it made sense.

"You look hungry" he said

"Go away" I said.

He did. Then he came back, with two loaves of bread in his hands. "Here"

I grabbed the bread then raced out of there. I've spent every day since then trying to avoid Peeta. Then I remembered how my father taught me how to hunt and which plants you could eat, and we wound up here.

Effie ushers us into the Justice Building and into separate rooms. Prim and my mother come in.

"Why'd you volunteer for me?" Prim asks me.

"Because I couldn't let you wander around a big city alone." I say

"Fine" huffs Prim. "I'll just volunteer when I'm older then I guess."

"That works I guess..."

"Have fun," my mother says.

"Of course."

"And write loads of letters! And send me something from the Capitol!" Prim says.

I laugh. "Of course I will!"

Effie sticks her head in. "It's time to go!"

I give my mother and sister a hug. "Bye"

~On the train~

"So I suppose you'll be excited to know what you'll be doing. I'll go find Haymitch." Effie says

Then she exits into the next car, leaving me alone with Peeta Mellark.

**Soo was it good? Bad? I don't know if I should continue or not. If I get at least one positive review I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First a HUGE thanks to WrittenWithPencils, Y.O.L.O. So do it right, tjtreader, Benu, Mockingjay1116 and Ecarg for reviewing this! It means a lot, since I didn't think I would get even one review! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D **

** So, a couple of you were wondering how she'd react to the other tributes. We'll find out in this chapter! Just as a note for future chapters, it won't only be in Katniss' POV. I've got some ideas for some adventures the other tributes will be going on by themselves, but you guys are welcomes to suggest some! I'm always open to suggestions! :) **

** Also, if anyone wants to join a role playing forum, here's an amazing one! forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

** Disclaimer; Don't own the Hunger Games.**

Peeta shifts awkwardly as Effie leaves us alone. I understand why I guess. I mean, seeing a person's most embarrassing moment is pretty awkward.

"So... Excited for the Capitol?" he asks.

"No."

"But you-"

"So my sister wouldn't get lost and hurt." I know it's rude to interrupt. But I do it anyways.

"Oh." We fall into an awkward silence and are both relieved when Effie comes back with Haymitch.

"So, you two are the lucky ones." Haymitch says. We nod. "Interviews are Wednesday. The Capitol wants to know who's visiting this year! Tonight, you'll meet the other tributes, and find out who you're sharing a floor with. It's different each year, so I can't tell you in advance who you'll most likely share a floor with. But anyways, you'll meet the others tonight, and then you won't see them again until the day after the interviews. Tomorrow, Effie and I will help you prepare for your interviews, and Wednesday will be the day your stylists prepare you for the interviews. Peeta, you'll have Portia and Katniss, you'll have Cinna. Then on Thursday, you'll spend the morning splatter painting the Art Floor and then the afternoon is yours. After that, you'll have a choice. You can attend a Capitol High School, or you can explore the city. You choose every day, so you can explore one day, and go to school the next. You can also just stay in the Tributes' Center, where there are different things to do on each floor. It's your choice. And that's what you'll do."

Haymitch gets up. "Simple. It's really not a hard job at all. Just try to avoid crazy fans. "

And with that he leaves.

~About an hour later~

We arrive in the Capitol about an hour later, and head into the Tributes' Center. The lady at the front desk looks up. "Names and District?"

"Peeta Mellark, District Twelve."

The lady types something into her computer. "Ah, there you are Mr. Mellark. Floor 20." She hands him a key and he heads off to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind him, she turns to me. "Katniss Everdeen, District Twelve." I say.

She types something into her computer. "There we go. Floor 23. Now where did I put that key?"

As she rummages around, I ask. "What's the key for?"

"Places that are just for you. A locker in the gym, stuff like that. Ah, here it is!"

I take the key and walk into the elevator. It shoots up quickly, and I'm fascinated by how you can see out the bottom of the elevator. The elevator dings, and the doors open to an amazing looking room. "Whoa!"

I step out of the elevator, afraid to get the spotless floor dirty. Beyond the huge main room/kitchen, a long hallway stretches to the very end of the floor. The bedrooms should be down there.

A girl steps into the hallway. She has dark skin, dark curls and brown eyes that match the colour of the chocolate bar in her hand. She looks like she's about Prim's age. She spots me, and a huge smile takes over her face. "Hi!" she says. "I'm Rue Haynes!"

"Katniss Everdeen. District Twelve."

"Oh right! Different districts! I'm from Eleven!" Rue says.

"Cool. Guess it's by district this year then..."

Rue nods. "That means your district partner will be with Thresh." She pulls another chocolate bar out of her hoodie pocket. "Chocolate?"

I nod. "I see you already got changed then." I say as I take the chocolate.

Rue grins. "The closets are great! We can ask for clothes from home, but they've already put a bunch of new clothes in there for us to use! They're so comfortable!"

"Looks like it's almost dinner time. Give me a minute to get changed, then we'll head off together, okay?"

Rue nods. "Can we pick up Thresh on the way down?"

"Sure. If it's organized by district this year, Peeta should be with him."

Rue settles down on the couch to watch TV while she waits for me to get ready. I walk into my room. Whoa. It's big. I walk into the closet. It's massive, filled with all kinds of clothes, of all different colours, all in my size. I choose black pants and a loose yellow shirt with sleeves that covered my shoulders but didn't go down my arms. I head back out to Rue, who's given up on TV and is now flipping through a Capitol magazine.

"Careful." I say. "You might wind up looking like them."

Rue giggles. The Capitol citizens dress really weirdly. All crazy colours for their hair, clothes and make up. There are of course citizens who dress reasonably normal. Really high up business folk for example.

We head into the elevator and press the button for floor 20. The elevator goes shooting down quickly, red numbers flashing on the screen. _23, 22, 21, 20. _There's a _ding _and the doors open. Two boys are inside the apartment, getting ready to head down. One of course, is Peeta. The other is a huge boy, clearing 6 foot easily, with the same dark skin and dark hair as Rue, but golden-brown eyes. This must be Thresh.

They both enter the elevator. Peeta gives us a huge smile. "Katniss, this is Thresh, from District 11. Thresh, this is my district partner Katniss."

I give Thresh a quick nod. "Nice to meet you. Peeta, this is my floor mate Rue, also District 11. Rue, this is Peeta, the boy from my district."

Rue and Peeta hit it off almost instantly. They're both so kind and likeable. The elevator dings to a stop at floor 14. We all glance at each other, frowning. None of us hit that floor. The tributes there must have called for the elevator. The doors open, and two girls walk in. The first looks like she's about 13, and has her red hair done in a French braid. The second, looks about 14, and has dark brown hair pulled up into two buns.

The doors close again, and the brunette gives us a huge smile. "I'm Alice," she says. "District 10. This is Dawn, District 9. She's a bit shy at first, but we spent some time talking, and she got a bit less shy. She's nice, don't worry."

Peeta laughs. "I'm sure none of us doubted her niceness!"

Alice's eyes widen. "But some people do! When they meet new people, they always think they'll be mean! It's human nature."

Peeta smiles at her. "You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing."

Alice nods eagerly. "Tons. I love studying human behaviour."

The elevator dings again, and we step out. "So, where are we supposed to go for this dinner thing?" I ask.

Dawn points to a sign on the wall. "That says the dining room's that way. Why don't we try there first?"

We head down there, and open the doors to the dining room. Almost twenty kids sit at a long table. _Great. _I think. _We're the last ones here. _

A woman wearing a jumpsuit ushers us to our seats. "Now that we're all here," she says, "Let's introduce ourselves!"

From District One, there's a tall boy with light brown hair and green eyes named Marvel and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes named Glimmer. District Two, a short girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes named Clove and a muscular boy with blond hair and blue eyes named Cato. District Three sent a small boy with dark brown hair and huge dark brown eyes named Ian and a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes named Jean. From District Four, a deeply tanned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes named Marina and a tiny boy with curly rust coloured hair and sea green eyes named Craig. District Five; a fox-faced girl with amber eyes and ginger hair named Finch and a boy with dark hair and dark eyes named Colin. District Six; a girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes named Lynn and a scrawny looking boy with dark hair and blue eyes named Shawn. District Seven; a girl with dirty blonde hair and fierce brown eyes named Celeste and a boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes named Kayne. District Eight; a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes named Lavender and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Olvan. From District Nine; there's Dawn and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Luke. From District Ten; there's Alice and a boy with an injured leg and dark brown hair and eyes named Brice.

Craig is twelve like Rue. Jean and Dawn are both 13. Ian and Alice are 14. Clove, Finch, Colin, Lynn and Luke are all 15. Marina, Shawn, Celeste, Kayne, Lavender and Brice look are 16 like me and Peeta. Marvel, Glimmer and Olvan are 17. And Cato and Thresh are the oldest at 18.

We get along alright I guess. The conversation quickly turns to the Reapings. There were other volunteers besides me this year. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marina all volunteered.

"I volunteered cause I don't want to be a mason when I grow up." Cato says. "I would hate it. And I know why Little Clover volunteered."

Clove smacks his arm. "Shut up! I hate that nickname!" Cato just laughs. To the rest of us she says "I volunteered because I wanted an adventure. I probably won't stay, but I might. I just wanted a year to do whatever. You know, have fun, do crazy stuff."

Glimmer smiles. "I think we'll get along well. I volunteered for the same reason. Something more exciting than the life in District One."

Marina laughs. "My volunteering was less adventurous. The girl I hate more than anyone was Reaped, and I didn't want her to have all the fun!"

We all laugh. "Sounds like her face should be pretty amusing to see on the recaps." Ian says.

Marina grins. "Oh, it will be! What about you Katniss? Why did you volunteer?"

I shift slightly in my seat. "Oh. Um, my little sister was Reaped. It's a big city and I didn't want her to get hurt or lost. She's only twelve."

"Hey!" Rue says.

Craig chimes in with "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Everyone laughs at the look of offense on the 12 year olds' faces.

"Nothing," I say. "Just that I would constantly be worrying about her."

This seems to calm them down a bit, and we continue with the conversation, the topic gradually turning to what we should do tonight.

"What's so important about tonight?" Rue asks.

Marvel grins at her. "Every year, on the very first night, the tributes do something crazy. My mom told me about it."

"And how would she know?" I ask.

"Well, she came here seventeen years ago. I think she would know a lot about it."

"So what should we do? And how crazy are we talking here?" Luke asks.

"Pretty freaking crazy." Marvel replies.

And the ideas start pouring in.

**Soo there's the chapter. If you guys have any ideas for what the tributes should do, please let me know. Hope you all enjoyed this update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait!**

** Disclaimer; I don't own THG, but I do own the OCs; Lieve, Urson, Banner, Dana, Coral, Aiden. Banner, Dana, Coral and the blonde and redhaired men are from At Second Glance(blond= Reilly, redhead= Martin). Aiden's from This Is War.**

The twenty-four of us are spread across the floor of Jean and Marina's apartment. They have to top floor, which also happens to be one of the best for doing stuff as a large group. We have bowls of chips and bottles of multicoloured pop in front of us as we discuss what we should do.

Celeste laughs at Brice's suggestion. "Where are we supposed to get pigs from?!"

Colin grins. "Actually, I saw a pet store not too far from here. Letting pigs into the mentor's rooms might work."

Dawn laughs. "Capitol people keep pigs as pets?"

Colin shrugs. "It's a possibility."

Finch springs to her feet. "Why don't we go check it out then?"

The rest of scramble to our feet. "Wait, wait, wait..." Clove says. "A huge group of teenagers going into a pet store might not be a good idea. And it might be closed, which means we might have to pick the lock. Let's just send a few people. Who can pick a lock?"

Marvel and Finch both raise their hands. They shrug when we give them weird looks. "It's a talent." Finch says.

"Okay, Finch and Marvel are both going. Same with Colin, since he knows where it is." Cato says. "Anyone else good at sneaking around?"

Rue, Ian and I all raise our hands. Cato nods. "Okay, that decides it. You six go, and come back with the pigs. The rest of us will make the signs."

The six of us head into the elevator and head down to the ground floor. Colin leads us to the pet store. "Capitol Pet Store- where all your pet dreams come true." Rue reads, as Marvel and Finch get to work on the locks.

"That is probably the worst logo ever..." Ian says. I don't think any of us can deny that this is the truth.

"Got it!" Marvel says. The door swings open and we walk in.

"Okay, pigs, pigs, pigs..." We search the store for pigs. There's all kinds of pets. The usual ones, like cats and dogs, and the usual ones dyed strange colours, like a pink poodle and a green tabby cat. Then there were the not so usual ones, like monkeys and cows, and the not so usual ones dyed strange colours, like a blue monkey and a purple cow. Eventually we find the pigs at the back. We each grab one and head back outside. Sticking to the shadows, we head back to the Tributes' Center and take the elevator back up to the 24th floor.

The others have all painted signs, skipping numbers. _1, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc. _We'll put them on the pigs, and the missing numbers will give the mentors the idea that there are more pigs in their apartments than there actually are. Once the signs are dry, we tie them to the pigs, and head to the mentors' apartments. Finch and Marvel pick the locks again, and we set the pigs loose. Then we close the doors, and sneak back to our respectful floors.

_~Three hours later~_

Lynn heard the yelling first. With a few telephone calls, all the tributes were at their windows, watching the building across the street, where they could see the mentors running around gathering up all the pigs. Rue and I laugh as we watch Haymitch and Urson, Rue's mentor, try to get pig #7, who was scrambling across their sofa, trying to get away from them. A knock on our door distracts us, and Rue runs over to answer it.

A young woman with braided light brown hair stands there. "Miss Everdeen? Miss Haynes? You're required downstairs."

We follow her into the elevator. "What's your name?" Rue asks.

"Lieve. I'm an extra District Ten mentor. I'm not in charge of the tributes this year, but I help out with some of the procedures."

"Oh! Alice and Brice seem really nice!"

Lieve smiles. "Good. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them yet. I've been busy setting up for the interviews."

I interrupt their conversation. "Where are we going?"

"Just a routine check up, make sure everything's been going well. You won't be with any of the mentors though," Lieve smirks, "they seem to be having a pig problem."

Rue laughs and I smile. The pigs are working perfectly.

We walk into a room which is filled with people. Some of them I recognize- Celeste and Lavender, Ian and Craig- but most are unfamiliar. Presumably these are people who, like Lieve, are mentors but aren't mentoring this year. One of them, a woman who looks around ten years or so older than Lieve, walks over. "Katniss Everdeen and Rue Haynes?"

We nod. "I'm Banner Slin. I was here almost twenty years ago. District Five," she explains. "We're just going to go over some guidelines."

"Isn't that what our mentors are supposed to do?" Lavender asks.

"Shut up and do what we tell you!" a woman around Banner's age snaps at her.

"Dana... Calm down..." Lieve says.

Celeste and a man with blonde hair have been talking, and now they both come over. The man sends a glance at another man, this one with flaming red hair. The redhead shrugs, as if he's saying _What can I do? _I guess the blonde was suggesting that he should calm Dana down.

"Katniss?" A soft voice from behind me makes me turn. A woman around the same age as the blonde man stands there, with the same "Seam" looks as me. "I'm Coral. I usually mentor if Haymitch doesn't."

I nod. "So what exactly are all of you trying to do?"

"We're supposed to give you the general layout, and let you know what the expectations are. Shall we get started?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Peeta?"

Coral shakes her head. "Aiden will look after him. Come on." She leads me over the a giant piece of paper, that I soon figure out is a map of the Tributes' Center.

Coral starts to explain the setup. "First floor. Bowling alley. Pretty simple and straight forward, just make sure you wear bowling shoes. Second floor. Trampoline room. Take off your shoes before you jump, and don't try anything that you're not sure if you can do or not. Third floor. Music room. All sorts of instruments and such. Floor four. Rock climbing. Make sure you're wearing a harness and a helmet. Floor five. Laser tag. Make sure you're wearing the vests. Floor six. Art room. Any art supplies you can think of are in there. You'll be splatter painting the place tomorrow. It's a tradition. Floor seven. Library. Contains almost any book you could think of. Floor eight. Glow in the dark mini golf. No hitting people with the clubs obviously. Floor nine. Games room. Has a pool table, air hockey, etc. Floor ten. Aquarium. It's totally cool, I would definitely suggest checking it out. Floor eleven. Movie theater. There's a different movie playing every day, and you can put in requests as well. Floor twelve. Auditorium. You can put on plays there for the other tributes if you get a group together, and occasionally there's a group brought in. Floors thirteen to twenty four are residential. Got all that?"

"I think so."

Coral smiles. "It's easy once you get used to it. Oh, and there's cars available for anyone old enough to learn how to drive. You're sixteen, so you're good."

"Driving? I get to learn how to drive?"

Coral grins and nods. "Yep. I'll see you around Katniss." And she leaves me alone to think about all the crazy things that will be happening over the next few weeks.


End file.
